Revenge is a dish best served cold
by Wastelanded22
Summary: PunkLee! After a major beating by Ziggler, C.M. Punk will have his revenge on Ziggler and AJ. But will past feelings catch up with him? Or will he continue to wreck havoc? PunkxAJ. Major Ziggler bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first attempt on a story so just tell me if I should continue or not. This is a PunkLee story but their relationship will build on through the story. There will be plenty of violence and fighting in this story so it will be pretty fun to write ****. So just sit back, relax and read the story! Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Major Ziggler bashing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I do not own the WWE! **

_3__rd__ Person POV_

_*2/11/13_

Another exciting RAW has just ended. Many events had happened on that day. Tensai finally got a win against Tyson Kidd. Sheamus brutally defeated the 3MB in a handicap match. And Dolph Ziggler interrupted a match between Antonio Cesaro and, you guessed it! C.M. Punk.

Yes Punk, the self proclaimed 'Best in the World' was attacked by the blonde superstar. As the cunning Cesaro made his escape through the crowd, Punk suffered two Zigzags from Ziggler and was hammered to the ground by an emotionless Big E Langston. Another shown source of 'delight' was around the ring.

The beautiful AJ Lee skipped around and kissed Ziggler. Punk tried not to move a muscle as he watched the diva kiss the show-off. Punk felt both angry that Ziggler interrupted the match and felt jealous that AJ was kissing Ziggler.

You see, AJ and Punk have had a very rocky history together as AJ Lee kissed him multiple times. But now he sees that she has moved on.

As the show-off, Ziggler, hit Punk repeatedly in the leg with an iron chair, he, along with AJ and Langston made their escape as Punk was loaded on a stretcher and rushed to the hospital…

Punk, in the ambulance breathed another word before falling to sleep.

"Ziggler…will…. pay…"

_*3/4/13_

Dolph Ziggler along with AJ Lee entered the stage for their Mix tagged Team Match against Aksana and Antonio Cesaro. The Show off and the Sweedish superstar began grappling in the center of the ring. Ziggler pulled off two successful punches on Cesaro and was able to hurt him a little. Cesaro attempted a kick on Ziggler but Ziggler easily reversed it.

Ziggler caught Cesaro's leg and hit Cesaro with a gut kick. Cesaro stood up and tackled Ziggler to the ground, and bega fez pressing Ziggler. Cesaro attempted to pin but after a second, Ziggler kicked up and tapped in AJ as Cesaro tapped in Aksana.

AJ was able to lay good kicks and punches on Aksana and put her in a powerful submission hold. Aksana tried to break free but AJ kept her tightly in place as she tightened the pressure, Aksana was then able to reach her hand far enough to tap in Cesaro. AJ rushed to her corner and tapped in Ziggler.

The Show-off twisted Cesaro's arm and kicked him in the face. Cesaro then countered by ducking and kicking Ziggler in the gut. Cesaro finally was able to put Ziggler in position for A Neutralizer finisher move.

Cesaro landed the Neutralizer on Ziggler and said to him. "Well Mr. Ziggler, it seems that you were no more than an-" Cesar was not able to finish his sentence as the towering Big E Langston hit a spine blaster on the US Champion. Big E Langston then stared emotionlessly at the body of Cesaro.

Ziggler laid himself over Cesaro for the pin. The referee counted.

"1! 2! –" The ref was interrupted when Ziggler was thrown over the top rope by a masked figure in a robbers mask. Two other men began attacking the Giant Big E Langston and Antonio Cesaro, the giant falling to the canvas and the Sweedish man to the ropes. The man who threw Ziggler to the ground went under the ropes to the ground and stared at Ziggler.

"This is for what you did to me at the Royal Rumble!" he shouted as he removed his mask to reveal Chris Jericho. The crowd went wild as Jericho smirked and pounded his fist in the air. He first kicked Ziggler in the ribs and went into the ring and pulled up Big E Langston. Jericho then immediately gave Langston a Codebreaker, and proceeded to put the giant in the Walls of Jericho.

Another man removed his mask to reveal The Miz. The man smirked and pulled Cesaro up and gave him a Skull Crushing Finale. The Miz simply smirked and looked at the crowd. "I AM AWEEEESSSSSOMEEEE!" he shouted.

The final man pulled Ziggler up and looked at AJ. He smirked evilly and put Ziggler over his shoulders. The show-off was to weak to get out of the lock and the masked man threw Ziggler to the ground and kneed his face. The man went up to the stage along with his companions as AJ rushed to Ziggler's side.

The masked man laughed and removed his mask revealing the scarred face of none other than…

C.M. Punk.

Punk smirked and grabbed the mike as the crowd cheered and booed at the same time.

"You know what they say, revenge is a dish best served cold." He said as Miz and Jericho threw a bucket of ice-cold water over Dolph Ziggler.

**So how did you find this chapter? Should I continue the story? I could use some comments :/ I would prefer you don't flame but you could give me some constructive criticism would be fine. Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you guys really liked the first chapter, I'll do my best to make this a great story ****. So when we last took off Punk returned from injury and brutally dispatched Ziggler. Lets take a look at Smackdown.**

_*3/8/13_

AJ Lee looked at the match list for today's Smackdown. The match listing looked like this:

**Todays SMACKDOWN featured matches:**

Completed Matches

**1. Cody Rhodes def. Wade Barrett to win the Intercontinental Championship title**

**2. Chris Jericho def. 3MB in a handicap match**

**3. Mark Henry def. Antonio Cesaro in a Non-title match**

Upcoming Matches

**1. Team Hell No vs. Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara**

**2. Sheamus vs. Kofi Kingston**

**3. C.M. Punk & Randy Orton vs. Big E Langston & Dolph Ziggler **

AJ sighed and kissed the show-off hello. They made out for a minute longer as Ziggler was given a backstage interview.

"So what are your reactions to C.M. Punk's surprise assault on you last Monday?" asked the reporter handing Dolph Ziggler a microphone. Dolph Ziggler shook his head and laughed.

"That was an attack?" bluffed the blonde superstar. "Punk got lucky because I was tired. But when I get in there, he and the viper, Randy Orton will face my wrath." He continued.

The reporter thanked Ziggler for his time and walked away as Ziggler prepared for his match.

His music began playing as the crowd began to boo as Big E Langston and AJ Lee accompanied him. When they reached the stage, Ziggler and AJ began making out as Big E Langston stared at the walk way emotionlessly like always.

The crowd then began chanting; "C.M. PUNK! C.M. PUNK!" AJ Lee pulled away from the show-off and grabbed a microphone.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "Dolph is by far, miles farther in greatness than Punk. And if he even thinks he can-"

"Woah! Woah!" played the music as Cody Rhodes came out to the walkway holding the White Intercontinental Championship belt firmly on his shoulder and a mike in his hands.

"Now to rephrase your statement AJ, I am the best fighter in the WWE. I am the Champion AJ. So I guess it would be best if you-" Cody was not able to finish his sentence as Big E Langston hammered Cody to the ground. The Champion was barely able to escape as Langston marched back to the ring.

The Viper's music began playing as Randy Orton entered with C.M. Punk to his right. C.M. Punk had a devilish grin and allowed Orton to start off the match.

Randy Orton got on to a strong star delivering a punch to Ziggler and doing a backbreaker on the Show-off. The Show-off countered with a Zigzag on Orton and went for a pin.

"1….2…" kick out from Orton as Ziggler tagged in Big E Langston. Langston threw Orton to the other side of the ring and began stomping on him. Orton struggle to escape from Langston but failed too. Orton was then able to catch Langston's arm and counter a punch, as Orton was barely able to tag in the smiling Punk.

Punk kicked Langston in the gut and was able to pull off three punches to Langston who shook the ring as he fell to the ground. AJ stared in shock as Punk winked at her and proceeded to put Langston in the Anaconda Vice. Langston tried to reach Ziggler for a tag but Punk just tightened his grip on Langston. Ziggler reached for Langston and forced a tag in.

Ziggler then performed multiple kicks on Punk, freeing Langston. Ziggler put Punk in a headlock and soon after, performed another Zigzag.

Ziggler went for a pin but Punk broke free and tagged in Orton as Ziggler was distracted. Orton raged out and clotheslined Ziggler. The show-off got up and attempted an attack but Orton clotheslined him again. Dolph Ziggler then received a spine buster and a back breaker from Orton, who began pounding his fists on the ground.

C.M. Punk then tagged in and prepared for a G.T.S. Punk threw Ziggler in the air, and Orton caught him and gave him an RKO. Punk then went for the pin.

"1! 2! 3!" the crowd shouted as Punk and Orton won the match. Orton and Punk raise their hands and fist in the air and shook hands as Orton left the building. Punk grabbed a microphone and stared and smirked at the bruised Ziggler.

"Well…Well…Well…" said Punk as the crowd cheered. "Did I hear you just say you were better Dolph?" he says smirking.

"You had the skill, the bodyguard who is about 450 pounds, the crazy chick." Punk said referring to AJ. AJ looked hurt and scared of Punk as he smiled at the cheering crowd.

"And you can't beat me." Punk said before dropping the microphone and gave Ziggler another G.T.S.

Punk began laughing and smiling as the crowd cheered as the next match was being set up. Punk then gave AJ a wink as AJ began shrieking for Zigglers loss, similar to her screams when Ziggler lost in the steel cage match. With that Punk left the ring with a satisfied face and smile as he laughed on his way to the backstage.

**Well that the second chapter **** Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know its not the longest chapter but I had some fun with this one. So I might do the next chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Please Follow and Favorite :DDDDD**


End file.
